doki_doki_literature_club_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Aisurirī
Aisurirī, or Icelily is a fanmade Orginal Character appearing in Acts 1, 2 and 4. Appearance Aisurirī is a short, slender, pale girl. She has ice blue hair with dark teal eyes. She usually appears to be wearing the school uniform. Her casual outfit consists of a ice blue tee shirt that matches her hair, and black leggings and two sets of silver stud earrings. She can usually be seen sporting a flower crown as well Her gym outfit is a white tee shirt with black shorts. Overwritten~ This is when her code is modified by Monika She will appear in her school/casual clothing, but her eyes will be slits. She will also have a knife. Her casual outfit will have holes in it, or her school outfit's ribbon will be frayed. Glitched Jumpscare~ This is when reappears after being deleted during her jumpscare. When glitched otherwise, she will appear normally She will have short hair that is not cut straight as if cut by a knife. She will have large eyes with smokey makeup. One will become a moderate blue from glitched coding. She will also have a fresh cheek wound. Personality Aisurirī is a funny, outgoing, extroverted type person. She is kind and enjoys being in the constant company of others. In Game Act 1 Aisurirī will be introduced to the player in act one. She will be sitting in the very back of the room when you enter and will come forward to greet you. Depending on if her route is picked or not will depend on if you talk to her much. If your first poem appeals to Aisurirī, she will read a book called "A Gentle Wind" with you. If your second poem appeals to Aisurirī, she will sit with you near the desk and review A Gentle Wind with you in a talkative manner, and will likely go on to other conversation. The player will then invite her to their house, and Sayori will come in intervene Noteable Dialogue * Hi! I'm Aisurirī! * Your New? Well welcome {Character Name}! Off Route * While your poem is very nice, I think {Character} would perfer it. * I'm happy for you and {Character} On Route * Oh! Do you like the book? That is great? * Did I say you were cute? That's not what I meant.. Well, your cute but that's beside the point! * You know, I enjoy your company {Character Name} * Sorry for keeping you. * I should go now. Act 2 Her route alters in Act Two since Sayori has been deleted. Normal Mode In the normal mode, the story will play out exactly the same as it did in Act 1. This happens if you miss 1 or more words in the first poem. If you miss any words on any poems on "Overwritten Mode" The game will revert to normal mode. If you play all through her route on this mode, Yuri will intervene before Aisurirī can confess to you. You will finish the Yuri route, and Monika will delete Aisurirī while outside comforting a puking Natsuki. Overwritten Mode Overwritten mode can only be activated/completed if you get 20/20 words for Aisurirī on the poems each time. Overwritten mode is when Monika goes in and overwrites Aisurirī's code. Overwritten mode opens like Act 1, with her explaining the book you are reading, but in a much darker version. You will read with her on the first day as normal. On the second day, she will come in with a crazy smile and wide Yandere eyes (similar to Yuri's in Act 2). If you run through poems with a perfect Aisurirī score again, she will have her eyes narrowed at you when you return saying. "Ready for some FUN?" After this line, she will show you a knife and tell you she uses it for different intentions than Yuri. The player proceeds to roll up her sleeves to find nothing. After this, you'll look up her face (since your staring at her arms) to see her eyes are black with little teal irises. The game then adds an icy filter and then crashes. After reopening, you will be on a poem screen. On day 3, Aisurirī mentions that she does not remember yesterday very well, and apologizes if she seemed out of sorts. Soon after this, she acts out again, claiming that The protagonist is only hanging out with her so she won't kill him. The game crashes, Shortly after this, her coding gets fixed by either loading any Act 1 save and being stopped by Monika, or the player quits and returns 4 times, After she finds out she hurt you, she will promptly slice her neck open with the same knife she had throughout the overwritten act. Act 3 Monika mentions Aisurirī * Remember Aisurirī? * I did not want to mess with her code, but there was really nothing I could overwrite. * Yuri had her obsessiveness, and Sayori had her depression. * She was depressed but hid it so well I could not use it. * So, I modified her coding to have a strange trait, not even one I can explain. * Aisurirī' is gone now, you have me {Player Name}! Monika mentions Aisurirī's knife usage. * Aisurirī never used her knife to harm herself. * She didn't harm others either. * That knife was used for cutting objects used in experiments. * That's what the code I used said anyway. * I do not know where that came from, I don't think Aisurirī did either. * Oh well, it doesn't matter now. She can not hurt you {player name}! Aisurirī's Glitched Dialogue * I was not crazy! * Monika was behind this {character name}. * I did not know that before. * I'm sorry Monika will proceed to say * Stupid glitches. It's just you and I {Player Name}. No Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki, or Aisurirī'. Just Monika. Act 4 In Act 4, Aisurirī is made the clubs Vice President. Aisurirī does not introduce herself, instead, Sayori introduces her. * This is Aisurirī, the vice president of the club! Aisurirī' replies only by saying "Hi". The Act continues as Act 1 did, until Sayori takes Monika's place, or until Sayori thanks the player. Relationships Canon Sayori "Sayori is so awesome! She's funny, cool, and a great friend." Yuri "She's too mature for my tastes. She seems okay though." Natsuki "She's nice, and I enjoy reading manga with her. She is funny, and makes really damn good cupcakes." Monika "I will never forgive her for what she has done." Fanon None, Yet. Glitches/Easter Eggs Glitches * In Act 2, There is a 1/3 chance that when you are taking to Aisurirī when she introduces herself that her eyes will flicker blue and pop out. * In Act 3, There is a 1/4 chance when Monika mentions Aisurirī, her sprite will appear in Monika's place. * In Act 2, there is a 1/3 chance you will receive the glitch jumpscare, ** When showing your second poem to Aisurirī, no matter for her or not, she will say "What is this trash?". Her sprite will change to her glitched version, charge up at you and her head will pop off in the process. You will receive the "End" Screen with Aisurirī's head hanging off the E. The game will proceed as normal. * There is a 1/100 chance when mentioning Aisurirī during Act 3, she will glitch in long enough to have dialogue. Easter Eggs * If you stare at the right window in Act 3, you can see Aisurirī's knife float by if Overwritten mode was not completed. * If you stay with Monika for 30+ minutes, she puts on Aisurirī's flowercrown. * Monika will call Aisurirī Ice Lily at the end of Act 1 on accident, and then she says ** Never mind, that makes no sense in translation. Trivia * Aisurirī is not self-aware. * Rose had to copy and paste Aisurirī''s name to spell it correctly throughout the page. * Aisurirī is ambidextrous. * Aisurirī once needed glasses. * Aisurirī's Heterochromia occurs due to Monika's tampering. ** Monika created Aisurirī's glitched form unintentionally since the character file accidentally duplicated itself before updated and thus corrupted itself * Aisurirī's Glitched Character File is named: IcyLilyG.chr due to Aisurirī meaning Icelily * Aisurirī's Overwritten Character File is named:Aisurirī.Ochr Appearances The Great Picnic Gallery IceLily ref.PNG|Aisurirī in casual clothing Icelily overwritten.PNG|Aisurirī Overwritten Icelily Glitched.PNG|Aisurirī Glitched Ice School.PNG|Aisurri in her uniform Category:Original Characters Category:RoseSnow’s OCs Category:Heterosexual Category:Leo